Summertime Sweetheart (Kankri Reader)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: Silly Kankri, wearing a sweater in the summer. Now you have to nurse him back to health from a heat stroke


The summer sun beat down on you and your friends, but it was bearable with your feet dangling in the icy water of a hotel pool. Feferi had brought you and all of your other friends, troll and human, to the beach. Though you all came together, you were all spread out. Feferi, Eridan, John, and some of the others were at the beach. The rest of you were at the hotel pool enjoying the summer sun. You were sitting on the edge of the pool, your feet suspended in the water, swaying with the current. Clothed in shorts and a tank top, you weren't really feeling the urge to swim. So you decided observing the activities from the side would just have to do, besides, not everyone was in the pool. Rose, Kanaya, and Aradia were lying in poolside chairs, soaking up the sun. Kankri was sitting under the shade, and you puzzled at the sweater wearing troll. It was already hot with what you were wearing, he must be burning alive. Dave must have been sensing the same thing, for he called out from the pool.

"Yo, Kankri, aren't you hot in that damn sweater?" he yelled, still wearing his shades in the pool. Kankri looked up from the book he was reading. Was it just you, or did he seem uncomfortable?

"I'm fine. Thank you for inquiring though," he replied, and with that all attention was lost from him. He returned his gaze to his book. You watched him from a distance. After a few minutes you noticed he hadn't even turned the page, which worried you a little. You lifted your feet out of the water, droplets running down your calves as you stood, brushing away gravel from your pants.

Kankri sat in a chair under a beach umbrella at the edge of the pool, and though it provided ample shade, it was still extremely hot. How he could stand wearing that sweater you didn't know. You took the seat next to him, separated by a small table which supported the umbrella. You could see sweat beading down his forehead and temples, dampening his hair. Your matesprit didn't look too well.

"Hey Kan, you okay?" you asked. He didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the page he still hadn't turned. You took his hand in yours, though he didn't return the gesture. "Hey, Kankri, what're you reading?" you asked. He still didn't answer. He didn't even look up. Your chest tightened. Something was wrong with him. After a moment he turned to look at you, though his eyes didn't focus.

"I don't feel so good…" Kankri mumbled. You pressed a hand to the side of his sweaty, flushed face.

"Kankri, love, you're over heated," you groaned, taking him by the hand and pulling him out of his chair. He teetered, groaning, and you had to support his with your shoulder. Some of the others noticed you two.

"Uh, _, i-is Kankri okay?" Tav asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm just gonna take him back to my room," you answered, practically dragging Kankri through the door. His eyes were on the verge of closing, and you feared if they did he'd pass out. He made a mumbling sound against you as the air conditioning in the lobby hit his face. Others in the lobby cast you semi-concerned looks as you and your matesprit stumbled through. Kankri continued to lean heavily on your shoulder, threatening to tip both of you over. Once in the elevator you jammed the button for the fifth floor and released Kankri. He instantly slumped to the floor. Your heart beat quickened, the sound threatening to overpower the elevator music as you pleaded with Kankri to stay awake. His brow furrowed as he tried to focus on your blurred figure in front of him.

"_...?" he groaned as you faded in and out of focus. He tried to concentrate on the words streaming from your mouth, but the only thing he could think of is how hot it was. Why was it so hot?

"Hey Kankri, I'm here. Just keep your eyes open, okay love? Come on," you snapped your fingers in front of his face, eliciting a small response, the flutter of eye lids. How could you let him get this bad? You should've noticed something was off when he stopped talking. You thought he was just immersed into the book. You should've known this would happen with him in that bulky sweater all day. Why didn't you get him to change? The elevator doors slid open, signaling the arrival of your destination. You threw Kankri's arm over your shoulder and hoisted him back up. "Okay, come one. Let's just get back to the room. You can lay down when we get back to the room."

You pulled open your door, a blast of cold air conditioned air whispered across your face. Kankri sighed. It wasn't so hot now. You dropped your matesprit onto the bed, an action he didn't try to resist. Tugging roughly on the sweat soaked sweater you managed to get it off of Kankri, without any help from him at all. Bare chested, you left him there, basking in the coolness of fresh air as you retrieved the ice bucket and retreated to the bathroom. In there you filled it with cool water, grabbing a wash cloth as you left with the bucket. Kankri's eyes were open and he seemed to already be feeling better. He saw you enter the room and managed to focus on the contents in your hands.

"_, is that a bucket?" he asked, flushing even deeper. You looked at the container in your hands and blushed. You forgot what these things meant for trolls.

"Yea, but it's not what you think," you smiled, kneeling down next to the bed. The washcloth quickly absorbed water as you soaked it. Kankri tried to sit up but you pushed him down, placing the cloth against his face. He sighed in relief. The coolness felt amazing and was already drawing out the heat, the fuzzy throbbing in his head quieting a bit. His head was beginning to clear now.

"Where's my sweater? I find it triggering to be undressed without my knowledge," he stated.

"Your sweater's the reason you're here in the first place," you replied, raising your eyebrow at your matesprit. He blushed in embarrassment. As you moved to wipe his forehead again he grabbed your hand, brushing a kiss across the back.

"Thanks for taking care of me _," he mumbled, his soft breath tickling your hand.

"Well, I'm not done taking care of you yet," you sweetly smiled. Kankri lied back, watching you as you continued to cool his face. He enjoyed your gentle strokes and loved the way you completely focused on him. He was as red for you as his mutant blood color, and was pleasantly glad that you were already his. He smiled. Seeing his sudden smile you questioned, "What?"

"I'm so flushed for you _," he sighed. Your heart tightened in your chest.

"I'm flushed for you to Kankri. Now let's get you cleaned up." You brought the washcloth up to his chest.

"Mmmmm," he breathed as the cool cloth moved over his skin at the loving hands of his matesprit. "You don't have to wash me, you know. I can do that."

"Yea, I know, but I want to." You leaned up and brushed your lips against his. Candy red blush spread across his cheeks. You continued dragging the wet material across his skin, amused at the goosebumps that appeared. After you'd washed his bare chest you began to brush kisses across his skin, starting at his neck and working your way down across his stomach.

"That tickles," he smiled, twirling your hair between his fingers. You looked into the face of your matesprit, noticing how his eyes threatened to flutter closed, and his lips curled in a sleepy smile.

"Hey _? I'm tired," he yawned, reaching for your hand. "Will you sleep with me?"

"I don't know Kankri, I thought you wanted to refrain from sleeping together on this trip in case it triggered my roommate," you smirked, restating what he said when you found out that you were rooming with Kanaya. He frowned.

"She won't mind," he grumbled, gently tugging at you to lie next to him. You gave into his request, curling up next to him. He pulled you so that you were practically lying on his chest. "I'm cold."

"Oh, now you're cold," you teased, though you did pull the comforter up around you. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat away as he nuzzled your hair. He wrapped his arms around you, softly stroking your shoulder. Who cared what Kanaya thought? You were all his, and he wanted to keep it that way. The two of you drifted off together, enjoying the other's warmth. You listened to his breathing as he fell asleep, holding you tightly. You made a mental note to ask for one of the others' t-shirts when you woke up so Kankri wouldn't have to wear that sweater.


End file.
